El nuevo Shredder
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: ¿Como es posible que un corazón tan puro sea corrompido?
1. Chapter 1

El nuevo Shredder:

Primer capítulo.

A petición de mis fans.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldito, mil veces maldito –Se decía Chaplin así mismo y estaba sentado en una caja que tenía en su laboratorio y golpeó la pared que tenía a un lado -¿Cómo es posible que Karai se fije más en aquella estúpida tortuga y no en mi?... Está bien que Leonardo sea un excelente nija, pero es también un maldito reptil.

-Si me ayudas, yo te ayudaré –escuchó que alguien susurraba eso de repente.

-¿Quién'?–Chaplin asustado giró la cabeza a ambos lados.

-Yo –ante eso el científico se giró y a sus espaldas vio uan especie de humo negro con dos ojos rojos.

-Woa -Chaplin retrocedió asustado.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, si me rechazas entonces perderás todo.

-¿Y que es lo que puedes hacer?

-Oh, tu debes conocerme y puedo alejar a leonardo para siempre de Karai. Y no quisiera herir mucho a esa tortuga, no quiero matarlo. ya que vivo me sirve mucho ahora. Primero cuando yo ocupe el cuerpo de Oroku saki, quería que se uniera a mi, pero me rechazó. Su poder yu fuerza me habían llamado poderosamente la atención he intente jalarlo para el clan del pie. pero el niño tiene su orgullo y eso fue lo que más me gustó de él. Incluso su Avatar de Dragón es digno de ser admirado. Y desde entonces comence a anhelar poseer su cuerpo.. Comencé en pocas palabras a desearlo como a nadie en la vida.

Lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

-Mírame bien Chaplin, estoy como tú, sólo que al reves y quzas tu de Karai ambisiones aunque se aun beso, pero yo de Leonardo ambisiono más. Ambiciono hacerlo mío, besar su cuerpo y pasear mi lengua y manos sobre él, poseerlo por completo. Robarle su honor de ninja, que pierda abajo mi cuerpo la virginidad.

-¿Y cómo sabe que es virgen? –le preguntó.

-Por el olor que su cuerpo enmana y tu ya no eres virgen amigo mío y que bueno, no me interesas en absoluto…Tráeme a Leonardo y tendrás a Karai. Ayúdame a que sea completamente mío… A que se convierta en el nuevo yo, a que sea el nuevo Shredder.

-Pero…

-No Chaplin ¿acaso quieres que se quede con Karai? NO ¿Verdad?, traélo a mi y obtendrás lo que quieres.

Chaplin le asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, así me gusta, atraelo hasta esta dirección –le dio un papel.

-De acuerdo todo sea por tener a Karai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y algo lejos de ahí una chica japonesa comía un helado de fresa, junto a un muchacho que estaba disfrazado para ocultar su apariencia.

-¿Mejor? –le preguntó el chico a la joven, que se veía más grande que él.

-Sí, gracias. No sé como el idota de Chaplin no se da cuenta de loq ue siento por él.

-Ya se dará cuenta –Leonardo comía tranquilamente un helado de chocolate.

-Eso espero, porque sí no entonces lo voy a sacudiir hasta que se dé cuenta.

-Pobre –dijo la tortuga con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaron y leo volvió a casa con sus hermanos y sensei a eso de las 7 PM, meditó un poco y luego entrenó y alas 11 Pm salió con sus hermanos para hacer la última redada y pescar delicuentes.

Los 4 se separaron y Chaplin por suerte se encontró con leo, aunque la tortuga no lo vio y el científico se dedicó a seguirlo.

Y para suerte del humano, Leo haría su ronda muy cerca donde el espíritu maligno de Shredder le había pedido que lo llevara.

La tortuga sin sospechar nada, sin saber que su inocencia estaba a punto de ser robada. subió al techo de un edificio y de ahí se puso a recorrer su tramo bricando de azotea en azotea.

De repente escuchó copmo si una mujer estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

-"Creo que es por allá"- bajo de la azotea en donde se encontraba con una agilidad asombrosa y se adentró en un edificio.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor! –gritaba la mujer, -que no era otro más que Chaplin atrayendo a Leonardo a una trampa.

-¡Espera, ahí voy! –la tortuga escuchó que la voz de auxilio venía del sótano.

-¡No…puedo…respirar!

-¡Tranquila! -Leo bajó los esdcalones que conducían al sótano y vio que estaba casi oscuro -¿Dónde estás?

-¿Tú donde estás? –dijo "ella".

-Acabo de bajar los escalones –le respondió.

-Camina derecho por favor y extiende tu mano para que pueda tocarla.

-Bien, ahí voy, no tengas miedo, recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Lo sé –respondió.

Leonardo avanzó poco a poco y directamente hacía lo que creía una mujer en problemas, ignorando que en realidad se dirigía a una trampa.

-Sigue hablando por favor –"Ella" aí lo hizo –Creo que ya estoy cerca.

-Sí, ya puedo rozar tus dedos, pero no aun tomar tu mano.

-Espera –leo se acercó un poco más –Listo -le agarró la mano.

-Sí ¡Así esta mejor! –la voz de la chica cambió a una más másculina y Leo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Chaplin lo tomó del antte brazos y jalándolo con fuerxza lo tumbo en el suelo boca arriba y le impidió moverse.

Leo se movía desesperado no entendía nada.

-por favor perdóname –le dijo el cinetífico y inyectándolo en medio del pecho le puso un somnifero.

-Pero…pero –Leo ya no pudo decir nada ya que se quedó inconsciente.

-Excelente –dijo el espíritu de Shredder ya que también había observado todo -:Puedes irte y que nadie se entere –Con relativa facilidad cargó a la tortuga y Chaplin se alejo de aquel lugar por otro rumbo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

continuará


	2. Chapter 2

**Mary**: aquí está el segundo capi jajaja.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2

Los 3 hermanos de Leo volvieron a la casa.

-¿Aun no llega Leo? –preguntó Rapha al no verlo.

-No, pero no creo que tarde –respondió el maestro Splinter.

-Voy a cenar –Mike se fue a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trascurrió media hora más y leo en otro punto dela ciudad comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas –Leonardo débilmente vio algo parecido a una sombra, pero tridimensional y que tenía unos ojos rojos y llenos de maldad. tambien al tortuga se percató que estaba acostado y amarrado a una especie de plancha. Y quele habían quitado todo.

-¿Dónde? -quiso hablar pero casi no podía y de repente el otro el comenzó a acariciar el pecho por encima del plastrón y los brazos.

-No puedo creer que este hermoso cuerpo vaya a ser mío –le dijo.

Ante eso Leo se espantó he intentó escapar pero no pudo.

-¿Estás asustado? No te preocupes, ahorita te daré algo que te haré disfrutar lo que vamos a ha hacer.

Leo aun quería escapar. e4l no quería que su primera vez fuera así y más a un a espaldas de su sensei.

El otro s ele acercó yv tapándole un poco las fosas nasales le hizo abrir la boca en contra de su voluntad, para poder jalar aire y entonces le dio a beber un líquido muy dulce y de color rojizo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente y que temblaba un poco por los escalofríos, su respiración se hizo rápida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Sí, ya estás listo, pronto serás mío y te convertirás en el nuevo Shredder.

-¡No… no quiero! –dijo pero en ese momento aquel sujeto le robó su primer beso y luego aquella sombra el pasó la lengua por los labios, mejilla, cuello y el resto de su cuerpo.

Leo muy en contra de su voluntad comenzó a gemir de placer ya que sentía cosquillitas y le gustaban, pero dentro de el su alma pedía auxilio a gritos ahogados y lloraba, mientras el otro con sus labiso y manos seguía acariciando aquel inocente cuerpo.

-Sabes delicioso.

-basta por favor –le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y gimió con más fuerza cuadno el otro sacó su miembro del caparazón y el comenzó ha hace sexo oral -¡Ya basta por favor no quiero!

-Pues tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, veamos –le flexionó un poco la piernas –realmente eres muy bello –le acarición entre el trasero con la yema de dos dedos y se los intridujó un poco, haciéndole gritar.

-¡Duele! –le dijo -¡Me duele! –quería safarse pero el otro cada vez que lo intentaba lo jalaba bruscamente, lo golpeaba y lo lastimaba muy feo, porque si su cuerpo sentía plaser sin alma y ser no.

-Sé que al principio dule, pero después lo estarás disfrutando –lo giró bruscamente y lo puso boca abajo, lastimandole seriamente los tobillos y las muñecas y lo puso en cuatro patas y el bajo un poco la cabeza y con ambas manos le abrión un poco los gluteos para verlo mejor

-¡No me veas! –le dijo.

-¿Por qué no? Eres hermoso y ¿Qué piensas si mejor te hago esto?.

De repente los dedos de las manos de Leo se crisparon al sentir al otro darle el beso negro.

-¡Por favor no, no hagas eso! ahí es sucio –le dijo amedia voz.

-Por favor no digas eso, tu no tienes nada sucio en tu hermoso cuerpo. Eres realmente exquisito –lo lamía detrás como si se tratara de un helado.- que rico en verdad y considerate afortunado ya que serás mi reencarnación definitiva y eres a la primera persona que poseo de esta manera

-No, quiero –Leo seguía llorando –No quiere… ¡Noooo! –grito desgarradoramente cuando el otro comenzó a penetrarlo.

Aquel miembro grande, duro y grueso comenzó a dentrarse en el, a robarle su virginidad e inocencia a quitarle su honor

Incluso su sangre caliente le comenzó a recorrer als piernas y el otro aparte lo golpeaba.

-¡¡Ayúdenme por favor alguien ayúdeme!!.

-Grita todo lo que quieras Leonardo, después de todo nadie te a va a oír y yo podre concluir esto con éxito –se adentraba y salía de el bruscamente y lo puso en diferentes posiciones hasta que ambos tuvieron el orgasmo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El reloj marcó la 1:35 Am y el sensei estaba muy preocupado.

-Deberías salir a buscarlo, Leo no es de aquellos que psan toda la noche afuera –dijo Raphael.

-Ni siquiera contesta su comunicador –respondió Donatello.

-Quizás esté en problemas –opinó Mike.

-Pues por eso mismo vamos a salir zoquete –Rapha le dio un cocazó a su hermano y luego salió de la guarida.

-Permiso sensei –dijo Donnie y junto a sus dos hermanos salieron en busca del que faltaba.

-Leonardo –dijo su padre preocupado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon la tardanza, pero es que sigo sin encontrar el cuaderno y tendre que reescribir todo de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas corrieron sin que el se diera cuenta, ye que despues de que Shredder lo humillo, Leonardo había quedado inconsciente por el dolor de su alma, mas que el físico.

incluso a sus sueños había acudido una de las antiguas enseñanzas de su sensei, la cual era que si el hijo de un ninja perdia su honor, era golpeado por su padre y ya luego asesinado o desterrado por el restod e su familia y eso lo angustió mucho, no `podría vivir lejos de las personas que el amaba y lo peor, siempre había temido que su padre llegara a golpearlo algun día y ahora le estaba dando un motivo muy poderoso para que lo hiciera.

Hemitió luego un leve quejido, pero no quería despertar, temía encontrarse aun en aquel frió sótano y en esa maldita cama y no ver mas a sus hermanos y sensei, cuadno de pronto sintió que algo muy cálido le recorría la frente y luego se volvia frío y humedo.

abrio los ojos con pesar y vio que su sensei le había puesto una de sus manos tibias en al frente y la otra la hundia un poco en un recipiente y tomaba un poco de agua fría con una paño.

-Leonardo –dijo la vieja rata al verlo despierto, pero leo no formulo ninguna palabra, estaba soprendido de estar en su casa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un nudo dentro de la garganta.

El chico solo atino a que las lágrimas le comenzaran a recorrer las mejillas.

-No llores hijo mío, nada de lo que te ha podido ocurrir ha sido culpa tuya –su sensei le quito las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho padre.-susurro-. No pude defenderme.

-Todo está bien leonardo, estas en casa, con tu familia y ya no hay porque temer –Leo asintió, pero sabia que a partir de ahora al único que había de temerle era a él, ya que Shredder podría reencarnar en él en cualquier momento y se preguntaba si su familia ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 5 de la mañana. vuelve a dormir hijo mío, lo necesitas –Splinter le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

Leonardo emitio un quejido de dolor y sus hermanos entraron en ese momento.

-¡Leo! –dijo Raph al verlo.

-Su hermano no les explicará absolutamente nada en este momento, déjenlo dormir –pidio su sensei.

-Tiene razón maestro –dijo Donatello –que descances Leo, al rato nos veremos.

y estaban a punto de irse cuando el daimo y los 4 ninjas del tribunal aparecieron.

-¿Y ahora? –dijo Mike al verlos

-Venimos a ver a Leonardo –dijo Chikara –sabemos bien que fue lo que le ha pasado, pero antes de ayudarlo un poco, Leo tiene que decirle a su familia todo.

Ante eso Leonardo apreto con un poco de enojo al colcha que lo cubría.

-¿No podríamos dejar eso para después? Leonardo aun no esta bien.

-No, entre más rápido lo desahogue mejor para él.

-Animo –el daimo le toco el hombro.

Leo no pudo más y se solto a llorar y se arrojo en la cama boca abajo.

-Leo –Mike con preocupacion le toco el hombro.

-Vamos Bro, estás con nosotros - Raph también se le acercó.

-Si fue algo malo no le haran nada grave a mi hermanito ¿verdad?

-No- dijo el daimo –Los tiempos han cambiado joven Miguel Ángel.

-Que bien –la tortuga más joven suspiro aliviada.

-Leonardo si no dices nada no podremos ayudarte.

-¿Para que quieren saberlo? ¿para que me sienta más humillado de lo que ya estoy?

-No es lo qur buscamos sinceramente, pero el hablar y desahogarlo te hara bien como ya te dije.

-No es la noticia del año… -apretó los dientes con furia- ¿quieren saberlo? Bien el maldito espíritu de Shredder me violo para apoderarse de mi cuerpo yasi poder regresar.

Ante eso su maestro y hermanos palidecieron.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir hijo mío? -su sensei no podía creerlo simplemente no podía.

-Lo que oyeron –respondió.

-Maldito infeliz ¡¡¡Si no te sales en este mismo momento del cuerpo de Leo, juro que yo mismo te sacaré a golpes de él, maldito!!! –Raph agarró a leo bruscamente del hombro y sin fijarse.

-¡Raph! –Donatello se le acercó.

-¿eh? lo siento Leo –Raph lo soltó.

-Yo.. yo no planeo dejar a ese maldito, que renasca tan fácilmente en mí –dijo en un susurro _lo siento mucho sensei, creo que debo ser castigado.

Ante toda respuesta su maestro lo estrechó entre sus brazos, sabía que no era culpa de él lo que habìa pasado y menos aun no podía y no te atrevería a castigarlo de aquella forma tan terrible, Leonardo era su adoración y no tenía el valor suficiente ni para golpearlo, desterrarlo y menos aun matarlo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte hijo mío, siempre que lo necesites estaré ahí para escucharte y protegerte, tu para mi eres mucho más valioso al igual que tus hermanos que un ley ninja –le besó suavemente la frente.

-Bien –el daimo se acercó de nuevo -Para que Shredder no se manifieste en tru cueropo tan fácilmente, los 4 ninjas del tribunal lo van a encerrar dentrod e ti ¿estas dispuesto'

-¿No hay otra forma? –dijo Mike.

-No.. dijo –Khon- ñamentablemente es la única fotrma qen que podemos ayudarlo –ante eso los demás volvierona verse ante sí -¿está dispuesto? –ahora aquel ninja se giró a ver al sensei, ya que más que nda necesitarian de la aprobación del viejo maestro ya que Leonardo aun era menor de edad.

La rata dio un suspiro y vio a su hijo con tristeza.

-Háganlo si lo creen conveniente –fue todo lo que respondió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Juanis:** Aquí sabras como los 4 ninjas encierran a Shredder dentro del cuerpo de Leo.

**Kitty:** No he visto nardito, pero si he leido algo sobre el…

**Reki**: No te preocupes aquí entenderas todo.

**Mellow candi**: jajaja noooo, Leo no quiere tener su primera vez con el Sensei… me refiero a que el no queria que su maestro se enterara después de que ay no era virgen, el le iba a decir cuando estuviera listo para tener sexo con su pareja en turno, fuera quien fuera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**capitulo 4**

Leonardo vio fijamente a su maestro y el solamente le acaricio la cabeza.

-Sen.. sei, esta.. se..guro.

-Si es por ayudarte hijo mío entonces que lo hagan.

Así los 4 misticos se acercaron a la tortuga de verde claro, Chikara el quioto con cuidado las cobijas y Hasami le puso las manos con las palmas extendidas a unos centimetros de su plastron y de ella comenzó a salir una forma de energia de forma circular y de luz brillante.

Al principio Leonardo la sintió calida.

-Vamos a encerrar a Shredder dentro e tu cuerpo para que no pueda salir –le dijo Juto y Leonardo asintió.

-Pero por mi parte… yo no lo hubiese dejado salir tan fácilmente –respondió él en un susurro.

-lo sabemos, pero creeme que es muy difícil el contenerlo.

Y de repente la tortuga comenzó a sentir un dolor insoportable dentro de le y se arqueó y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Leo! –Rapha quizó ir a ayudarlo, pero Khon lo detuvo tomandolo del brazo y nego con la cabeza.

-Es doloroso, pero tu hermano tendra que soportarlo.

-¿Cómo que tendra que soportarlo? ¡Es mi hermano y no pudo tolerar que alguien lo lastime!

-Raph… -Leonardo se giró a ver a su hermano –Es..estoy bien.. no.. no te preocupes.

-Realmente –el daimo tomo al palabra, esto será menos doloroso a comparación de lo que Leonardo llegara a sentir si Shredder se apodera de su cuerpo.

-¡Que ni se le ocurra a ese maldito apoderarse de leo! –Raphael se veía que estaba más que furioso, por lo que habia pasado con su hermano, mientras Splinter, Donatello y Mike veían a la tortuga de verde claro con tristeza y preocupación.

% minutos después Hasami retiro las manos y una luz muy brillante rodeo a Leonardo y cuando esta se hubo desaparecido, abrió los ojos poco a poco, por que aquel brillo le había hecho cerrar los parpados, al igual que los otros por la intensidad de la luz emitida y entonces le vieron que sus pupilas se habían tornado de un color azul acuoso, que parecía haber quedado ciego pero no era así, Leonardo veía todo perfectamente y un collar con una cadena delgada de oro con un dragon del mismo material se hallaba ahora en su cuello.

-Escucha bien Leonardo –Chikara se acercó a él- Hagas lo que hagas, nunca te quites ese collar, ya que es la llave y al mismo tiempo el candado que impedira que Shredder renazca dentro de ti.

-Yo… Yo no planeo dejarlo salir tan… fácilmente a… decir verdad –dijo la tortuguita de azul.

-Sabemos que podemos confiar en ti joven Leonardo… pero tu sabes que Shredder no es un enemigo facil de contener –El daimo le tocó la cabeza.

-Bien –ahora Juto tomo al palabra -. Es hora de irnos. Si llegan a necesitarnos no duden en llamarnos- El daimo y los 4 ninjas del funeral se desaparecieron.

-Intenta descansar de nuevo, hijo mío –le pidio el Sensei a su hijo mayor.

-Si, padre, pero… no creo poder conciliar el sueño.

-¿te duele algo hermanito? –le preguntó Mike.

-Si… el alma –fue lo que respondió.

-No pienses en lo que te ha a ocurrido hace algunas horas hijo Mío, se que ha sido terrible, pero demuestrale a ese ser que eres fuerte y que no te derrotara y te posecionara tan fácilmente.

-Cierto Leo, demuéstrale quien es el que manda.

Leonardo intento sonreir, pero simplemente no podía, no era nada agradable lo que había pasado con él, y de repente cayó en cuenta de que no sabía como había vuelto a su casa.

Y justamente en lugar de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, las lagrimas le comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas.

-No Leo, no llores hermanito –le dijo Mike- Vamos… sonrie.

-Lo siento Mike… no puedo –y sin mas se cubrio la cara y comenzó a llorar con más sentimiento.

-Vamos Leo, animate, Mike tiene razón… somos hermanos y nunca vamos a dejarte solo –Donatello le tocó los hombros.

-No puedo, en verdad no puedo.

-Tus hermanos tienen razón Leonardo. Todo esta bien y estará bien hijo mío, nunca vamos a dejarte.

-Vamos Leo, tranquilízate Bro, no hay nada de que preocuparse, intenta descansar –Raphael recostó a su hermano suavemente sobre la cama y hasta entonces la tortuga de verde claro reparo que no estaba en su habitación sino en la de su Sensei.

-¿Desde cuando estoy aquí? –preguntó de repente.

-Desde que te trajimos hermanito –le dijo Mike –realmente estabas muy mal cuando te encontramos, no reaccionabas…

-¿Me encontraron?

-Después de la ronda nocturna, tardabas en volver a casa y eso se nos hizo extraño así que salimos a buscarte –Donatello se sentó en la cama a un lado de él.

-Y te encontramos en el sotano de un edificio y realmente estabas muy mal, el que te encontro fue Rapha y al verte hubieras escuchado que grito hasta lo que no debía, pero no a ti, sino que se molesto al encontrarte y ver que te había pasado y ya luego te trajimos a casa.. Al Sensei casi el da también un infarto cuando te vio, ya luego te metimos a bañar y no despertabas y menos aun cuando Donnie te curo con el Sensei y ni cuando te acostamos aquí.

-¿y… porque estoy aquí y no en mi habitación?.

-Yo le pedi a tus hermanos el que te acostaran en esta cama, para poder cuidarte, pero ya dejemos de hablar Leonardo tu necesitas del reposo, Splinter lo cubrió aun mas con las mantas.

-Cierto, mejor nos vamos Leo, hay que dejarte dormir.

Sus tres hermanos salieron de la Habitación y leo comenzó a sentirse solo, verdaderamente solo y su Sensei supo sentirlo.

-Nunca vas a estar solo Leonardo, nunca –le tomo ambas mejillas y alzandole un poco el rostro le besó al frente.

Peor aun así las horas siguieron pasando y Leo no pudo conciliar el sueño y menos aun probar alimento al día siguiente, sentía la garganta cerrada y el apatito desaparecid0o, por la gran angustía que tenía dentro de si, incluso tampoco quiso salir a entrenar y mucho menos meditar.

-Ya no pienses en ello Leo.. se que es difícil olvidar lo que pasó, pero recuerda que estas con nosotros y que siempre vamos a apoyarte y que nunca te dejaremos solo.

Leo no dijo nada y solo se recosto en el sillon… realmente tenía mucho miedo de que algun día Shredder lo controlara por completo y que el llegase a lastimar a su familia y a sus amigos, por que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía asegurarle que eso no iba a pasar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Reki: pues aquí te mando un poquito mas para que leas jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 5**

Leonardo no podía alegrarse con nada, y no reimportaba realmente como su honor había sido robado, sino quien había robado su honor y para que y nada absolutamente nada lograba animarlo aunque fuera un poco.

-Vamos Leo –Donatello se acerco a él en lo que con un desarmador intentaba reparar una pequeña máquina -Casi no has probado alimento desde la mañana y has preferido quedarte tumbado aquí en el suelo del Dojo.

-¡Sabes acaso como me siento? –le preguntó la tortuga de azul. –Estoy aterrado, temo dañarlos a ustedes, a mi familia.

-Lo se Leo, pero al menos antes de que todo pase, intenta relajarte, debemos buscarle una solución a todo hermano.

-Lo dices fácil Hermano –se dio un poco la vuelta.

-Hasta Raph dice que es imposible que el practique en el dojo y no porque estas tu, sino por tu carácter.

-Pues lo siento, aunque el no tiene un carácter de perlas.

-Eso es lo preocupante Leo, el carácter que tienes ahorita no es el tuyo.

-¿Y? –respondió y de nuevo estaba boca arriba sobre el frío suelo y extendió los brazos hacia sus laterales.

-Leo por favor, ya basta tienes que comer algo…

-Ojala y me muriera asi Shredder no despertaria –soltó de repente.

-No hables así –Donatello ahora molesto se cruzó de brazos.

-Es lo mejor… solo que no quieres aceptarlo.

-¡¡¡¡Aceptar que quieres estar muerto!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Por Dios, como se te ocurre!!!! Ese grito de la tortuga de verde seco atrajo a los otros tres.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí Donatello? –pregunto Splinter.

-Que Leo ha enloquecido por completo Sensei, dice que quiere estar muerto.

-Leonardo –su Sensei preocupado se acercó a él y el solamente se quedo viendo al techo fijamente y ahora con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Me quedare aquí y en esta posición a esperar mi muerte.

-¡Ya basta! –Raphael e acercó a él -¡En este preciso momento te em pones de pie y vienes a comer algo, son casi las 4 de la tarde y soplo tienes un vaso de agua dentro del estómago!

-¿Y? –le respondió.

-¡Nada de Y! –lo paro bruscamente del brazo.

-Me estas lastimando –le dijo.

-¿lastimando? ¿más de lo que tu nos estas lastimando a nosotros? ¿Crees que lo que te a pasado no nos duele? ¡Nosotros queremos protegerte y que salgas a delante y que sepas que pase lo que pase nunca te vamos a dejar solo!

-Eso es cierto Leo –Mike secundó a Rapha.

-Anda leo ven a comer algo, lo que sea… nosotros nunca te vamos a odiar aun asi Shredder se logre apoderar de tu cuerpo.

-Es que…

-Es que nada, es mas te prepararemos tu comida favorita –Mike se llevo a su hermano por el brazo y Leo se giró a ver a su Sensei y este le asintió suavemente.

Cuando los 4 hermanos entraron en al cocina leo se sentó en al mesa y sus hermanos se dispusieron a preparle alguno de sus platillos preferidos (spaghetti con pechuga empanizada y una ensalada verde).

-Listo aquí tienes –Raph le puso enfrente la comida.

-Gracias –dijo y comió aunque realmente muy poco, pero con eso fue suficiente para sus hermanos y luego lo dejaron ir a su habitación.

Se recosto en su cama y sus hermanos iban a salir cuando e pronto.

-Fue Chaplin –dijo de repente.

-¿A que te refieres? –los tres se giraron a verlo, pero Raph fue el que le preguntó.

-El me tendio al trampa, aun no sé por que lo hizo, pero gracias a él el espirítu de Shredder pudo violarme y apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué clase de trampa? –sus hermanos se acercaron a la cama.

-Una muy estupida, fingio ser una mujer en problemas.

-Que el maldito infeliz no s eme pare enfrente por que no sé que le hago –Raph apretó los dientes y puños con furia.

-Bueno –Donatello dio un suspiro –luego seguimos platicando Leo, será mejor que duermas.

-Te veremos al rato –los tres de nuevo salieron y Mike cerró la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo logro dormir aunque fuera por un rato y durante ese lapso no se percato que su maestro y sus hermanos entraban en su habitación para ver si estaba bien y para cuidarlo. Incluso para vigilar que no se quitara el collar sin querer cuando dormia y por si se movia en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las 9 pm despertó y comió un poco de pastel con un chocolate caliente que Mike le dio, luego se puso a ver un poco de TV, hasta que de nuevo lo mandaron a su habitación y los otros se fueron a dormir.

Pero a las 2 am Mike se levantó por que queria ir por un vaso con agua y al pasar por el baño de la planta baja vio la luz prendida y la puerta entre abierta.

-¿Leo? –dijo al abrirla y ver a su hermano sentado en un rincón ycon la luz a medio oscuras.

-Mikey –dijo al verlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Me siento un poco mal –dijo y de repente dando un grito comenzó a revolver el estómago.

-¡Leo! –dijo Mike y salio del baño -¡¡¡Don ven rapido por favor!

Y ante ese gritó no sólo Donatello fue a ver lo que pasaba sino tambien Raph y el maestro Splinter.

-Déjame pasar Mike –dijo Donnie al ver que pasaba y Tocó a su hermano. –tiene la temperatura muy alta, quizas sea porque aun no se acostumbra al poder del collar que el pusieron… Raph ayudame a llevarlo a la cama para que pueda revisarlo un poco mejor.

-Llevenlo a mi habitación –pidió el Sensei.

-De acuerdo –dijo Raph y llevó a su hermano hasta allá, Leo sentía que no podría mas y que iba a desmayarse.

-Animo hermanito, tu siempre has podido salir adelante –fue lo último que el escucho decir a Mike antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

-**Mary**: si pobrecito de Leo y más adelante le ira peor…

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Desde que habían sacado a Leo del baño, Splinter se labia pasado cuidándolo y sus hermanos le hacían visitas, pero Leo no reaccionaba, la fiebre le aumentaba cada vez más.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste Donnie –Mike entro con una bolsita de farmacia a la habitación y Donatello que estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de su hermano se puso de pie.

Gracias –dijo al recibir la bolsa.

Mike asintió y se giró a ver su hermano, ya reto molesto los puños, le dolía el verlo así y que no pudieran hacer casi nada para ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes Bro, todo estará bien –le dijo en un susurró y le apretó la mano suavemente.

Leo emitió otro leve quejido, incluso le dolía todo el cuerpo y ya habia revuelto el estómago en varias ocasiones, que hasta en algunas le habían tenido que cambiar la cama.

Splinter estaba sentado del otro lado de la cama y con un trapo humedo le buscaba bajar la fiebre a su hijo… Le dolía el verlo sufrir y más aun por que el maldito Shredder, su enemigo jurado para toda la vida, se había apoderado de él, y aunque la vieja rata siempre lo había enfrentado desde la muerrte de su maestro, ahora si el maldito había tocado fondo, ya que él jamás, se atreveria a levantar un solo dedo o a usar su lengua para lastimar a alguno de sus hijo y menos aun a Leonardo a quien amaba con toda su alma (a sus otros hijos también los quería, pero al tortuga de azul era su consentido y eso no afectaba en absoluto a sus hermanos, ya que leo sabia como darse a querer).

-Todo está bien, hijo mío –le dijo y le besó la frente, la cual estaba sumamente caliente.

Hasta las 5 pm se la paso entre inyecciones y medicamentos, hasta que desperto y sus hermanos le subieron un poco de sopa de pollo, para que comiera y se sintiera mejor. La cual Raph le ayudó a comer, poco a poco.

-Gracias –dijo cuando ya no podía más Y la tortuga de Rojo asintió y bajó el tazón hasta la cocina.

-¿Cómo sigues Bro? –Mike se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Yoo… yo… lo lamento mucho Mike, realmente creía que era fuerte, que siempre iba poder a estar a ir para protegerlos, pero en cambio…-apretó lla cobija con los puños y al mismo tiempo que su mandíbula, pero ni aun así puedo evitar que las lagrimas le comenzaran a recorrer las mejillas –lo siento mucho Mike, perdona si no resulte ser el hermano que creías que era.

-No, Leo, no digas eso, para mi tu sigues siendo el mejor.

-Soy un completo fracaso Mike, Rapha tenia razon al decirme que no era perfecto, que no iba poder protegerlos, que no siguiera soñando.

-Rapha es un idiota Leo… te tiene celos.

-Ya nada me importa Mike, te juro que ya nada me importa, por favor dejenme solo.. quiero estar muerto.

-¿Qué… qué? Nada de morirse –Mike molesto se cruzó de brazos.

-Es que ustedes no lo comprenden, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo… miedo de lo que les vaya hacer… terror de lastimarlos… por que nadie me puede asegurar que no vaya a pasar Mike…. Mike juro que me moriria de la angustia si dspues de ser poseido por Shredder, lograra volver a la normalidad y ver que les hice cosas terribles.

-Hermano, creo que lo que tu nos hagas si ese ser se logra apoderar de ti, va a ser menor de lo que el te ha hecho y hecho a nosotros.. realmente nos ha lastimado y mas a ti que es peor… vamos Leo animate, todo estara bien –en ese momento Klunk entro ala habitación del Sensei –Mira Klunk tampoco quiere evrte triste, ya que el tambien llora cuando tu lo haces, a él como a mi nos gusta verte sonreir.

Ante eso Leo sonrió levemente.

-Eso es así me gusta ¿quieres un poco de pastel de vainilla?... Donnie fue por uno mientras dormías… sabia que eso tal vez te pondría e buen humor…

-Bueno vamos abajo a comerlo.

-¿Seguro que puedes salir de cama?

-Si, aunque creo que necesitare un poco de tu ayuda para poder llegar a la cocina ._Mike asintió y dejó que su hermano se recargara un poco en el.

-Leo quiere un poco de pastel –anunció Mike cuando ambos entraron en la cocina.

-Leonardo ¿Qué haces afuera de la cama? –fue lo que dijo el Sensei al verlo.

-Ya me siento un poco mejor padre… aparte si me quedaba en cama `pronto estaría escalando las paredes –se sentó en una silla.

-Bueno te daremos tu pedazo e pastel con un poco de leche caliente y te regresas a la cama –le dijo Donnie.

-No creo que sea necesario el que me manden para allá…

-¿No? –la tortuga de morado le tocó la frente –aun tienes temperatura… No seas terco como Rapha.

-Yo no soy terco –le dijo a Donnie.

-Cierto, Leo es un angelito –corrigió Mike. Aparte hay que hacerle sentir feliz…

-Pero tu hermano necesita descanso y reposo para su pronta recuperacion Michaelangello –dijo el Sensei.

-Como si fuera a recuperarme –dijo ahora Leonardo con el rostro sombrió.

-Leo ya te dije que te animes, por que si Leo es feliz, Mike es feliz, pero si Leo esta triste o llora, tambien Mike sufre –dijo el menor de las tortugas.

Gracias –le dio Leo a su hermano menor y a Donnie de paso quien le puso enfrente el pedazo de pastel y el vaso con leche.

Poco a poco se lo comenzó a comer y cuando termino iba llevar sus trastes sucios al lavadero, pero Rapha se interpuso y se llevo el los trastes sucios.

-Debiste haber dejado que yo los llevara –le dijo Leo en tono e queja.

-Lo que tu necesitas es descansar –fue la respuesta de Raphael.

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres que estorbe….

-¿Y quien demonios te ha dicho que eres un estorbo? –Rapha se giro a verlo.

-Muchas veces le has dicho a Leo que el no es un buen lider –respondió Mike.

-Le tengo envidia, es todo.. realmente yo a lado tuyo bro, no soy nada.

Leo después de eso ya no dijo nada y se fue a la sala, donde se recostó en el sillón grande, donde unos minutos después de ver a Mike jugando Video juegos se quedó dormido.

Mike al verlo sonrio y lo cubrió con una cobija.

-Espero que descanses hermano –le apretó el hombro suavemente y luego le bajo el volumen a su juego para no despertarlo.

-¡Mike! –Raph entro en esos momentos ala estancia con Donnie y Mike les hizo una seña de que se callaran y luego les mostro que Leo estaba dormido.

-Ups –dijo Donnie al verlo Y rapha masculló algo como una disculpa.

-El Sensei lleva horas esperandote para el entrenamiento.

-Ya voy –Mike apago su play y se fue detrás de sus hermanos al Dojo –Ya estoy aquí Sensei.

-¿Por qué el retraso hijo mío?

-Lo lamento, estaba jugando y cuidando de Leo, el cual se ha quedado dormido.

-¿Dónde se quedó dormido tu hermano?.

-En la sala –respondió.

Ante esas palabras el Sensei salio de la habitación y se dirigio ala sala, junto a sus otros tres hijos, tenía planeado el despertar suavemente a Leonardo y enviarlo a su habitación para que pudiera descansar mejor, pero apenas lo vieron y se quedaron pasmados…

La luz de la lampara lo alumbraba tenuamente y el parecía un verdadero angel y no solo el corazon del Sensei comenzó a sentirse mal y triste, sino el de sus otros hijos tambien, puesto que no soportarian el dolor si lo llegasen a perder para siempre.

* * *

Continuará….

Si se les hace que Leo anda muy sentimentalista, solo hay que ponerse en su lugar para entenderlo… Estos momentos son mas difíciles para el, que para su familia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mary: ** Si Mikey quiere mucho a Leo y eso se ve justamente en la peli de las TMNT… Y bueno ¿ya pudiste comer pastel?

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Las horas transcurrieron después del entrenamiento Leo despertó y aunque el Sensei no lo dejo participar en las practicas, después jugo un poco de juegos de mesa con sus hermanos hasta que su padre los mando a dormir y a él en especial.

Luego de darles esa ordena sus queridos hijos, el Sensei se retiró a sus aposentos y Mike se percato que leo se sentó triste frente al fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Donatello se le acercó al verlo.

-Nada –le dijo con un tono donde ese nada quería decir que en realidad si pasaba algo.

-A ti te pasa algo –Rapha también se le acercó.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo Leo? –le preguntó Mike y leo no respondió, pero tampoco negó.

-Si es así no hay problema –dijo Donnie –Somos hermanos.

-Aparte el que calla otorga –Raph se sentó a su lado.

-Ahorita vengo –Mike desapareció unos minutos y cuando volvió, venia empujando un colchón bastante grande.

-¿Y eso? –dijo Raphia al verlo.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Es el colchón donde nosotros solíamos dormir cuando éramos pequeños y al parecer aun cabemos los 4 aquí...

-¿Acaso estás insinuando que los 4 durmamos juntos?

-¿tu que crees? Yo no planeo dejar a Leo sólo y menos aun como esta –le dijo Mike a la tortuga de rojo.

-A mi no me parece mala la idea de que durmamos juntos de nuevo como hace años –dijo Donatello.

-Bien, ahorita vengo –Raph fue a buscar algunos cojines y cobijas.

-Gracias –dijo Leo con un susurro.

-Nop agradezcas ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Mike en lo que tumbaba en el suelo de la estancia el colchón.

Raph llego con las otras cosas y acomodaron la cama, ya luego lso 4 se acostaron en ella.

Al lado derecho de Leo se acostó Mike y del otro Rapha, al otro lado de Raph Donnie se acomodó.

-¿Todo bien Bro? –le preguntó Mike a Leo cuando los 4 se taparon.

-Sí, me siento mejor –le respondió y medio sonrió.

-Eso es bueno –el menor dio un bostezo.

-Bien, ya apagaré la luz –anunció Raphael y de repente toda la estancia quedo a oscuras, para dejar oír minutos después las respiraciones acompasadas de 4 tortuguitas ya dormidas.

* * *

Leo tuvo un sueño tranquilo puesto que se sentía protegido y que en realidad no había porque temer… es más hasta en sueños podía sentir los brazos de su hermano menor abrazándolo.

Y justamente a las 8 AM, Splinter escucho que abrían la puerta de la casa y se puso de pie de inmediato, no fuera que a Leo se le ocurriera salir para un entrenamiento, estando como esta…. Y lo peor es que si los aliados de Shredder ya sabían lo acontecido, pudieran atacarle.

Pero para su alivio no fue así… eran Abril y Casey quienes regresaban de su viaje.

-Sensei, hemos vuelto –Abril abrazó al anciano.

-Es una alegría y bendición verlos bien.

-¿Y los muchachos? les hemos traído algunos regalos…

-Y una buena película de terror que les encantará –Casey interrumpió a su novia.

-Creo que aun no se han despertado Srita O'neil –informó el maestro.

-Pues en efectiva a un no se despiertan –respondió Casey y cuando los otros dos se giraron a verlo el solamente se cruzo de brazos y sonriendo les hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la estancia.

Al ver que era lo que Casey le mostraba el Sensei quedo sorprendido, pero luego sonrió complacido y sacando una cámara fotográfica de una cómoda les tomo una foto, sus 4 niños realmente se veían muy tiernos.

-Quien lo diría Rapha parece un angelito cuando duerme –dijo el humano con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pasemos al comedor a tomar un poco de té, antes de que mis niños se despierten –dijo el maestro y ambos humanos lo siguieron.

En la cocina tomaron un poco de té de menta, cuando a los 10 minutos escucharon unos golpes en una de las habitaciones… Splinter y Casey fueron a ver y vieron en el Dojo que Raph golpeaba su saco no molesto sino furioso.

-¿Acaso molesto por que te hemos despertado? –le dijo Casey con una sonrisa.

-¿Casey? ¿Cuándo volvieron? –Raph ahora se veía sorprendido.

-Hace unos minutos –le dijo el humano.

-vaya, no no estoy molesto por que me despertaron, sino por otra cosa –la tortuga se limpió un poco el sudor.

-¿Acaso no te dejaron salir en las noches mientras no estaba?

-Nada que ver Jones –le dijo –Se trata de Leo… -eso último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Vaya así que et has vuelto a pelear con él.

-No –dijo y salio del Dojo y se fijo en el colchón de la sala ahora donde sólo dormían Leo y Mike, el segundo abrazaba a su hermano.

A Donatello lo encontraron en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y preguntándole a Abril como le había ido en su viaje

Raphael se acercó al refrigerador y sacó un pedazo de pizza.

-¡me comeré esta pizza! –gritó de repente eh hizo despertar a Mike, quien solo alcanzo a ver como Rapha sacaba la pizza del micro (la había calentado un poco) y darle una mordida.

-¡¡Mi pizza!! –dijo con tristeza la tortuguita de anaranjado y poniéndose de pie soltó aleo y se fue con Raphael.

-Al que madruga, Dios le ayuda –dijo en burla Rapha.

-Era mi pizza, la estaba guardando para hoy –dijo compungido -¡¡¡Regrésamela!!!

Acto seguido, Raph y Mike comenzaron a corretear por toda la casa.

Se persiguieron por todas partes y Raph iba comiéndose el pedazo de pizza, incluso brincaron sobre Leo…

-¡¡¡¡Van a despertar a su hermano!!!! –Grito de repente el Sensei y eso fue suficiente para que Leo emitiera un leve quejido y abriera los ojos un poco-

-El chico de bandada azul se sentó con pereza, se estiro y luego se tallo los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

-¡Leo! –Donnie se asomó de la cocina y lo vio, para luego acercarse a él.

-Creo que su grito lo despertó Sensei –dijo Raph.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hermanito? –Mike también se acercó.

Leonardo se giró a verlos y entonces Abril y Casey vieron el color azul acuoso de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué está así?–preguntó la mujer.

-Es algo difícil y doloroso de explicar Srita O'Neil –dijo el maestro Splinter.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué corrían? –le preguntó Leonardo a sus hermanos.

-Es que Raph se comió mi pizza –dijo Mike con un pucherito.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Raph? –Leo le regañó.

-Digamos que me desperté más temprano que él.

-Eso es un abuso -Leo le miró con reproche y Raph le sonrió.

La tortuga de azul se dirigió al refrigerador y saco una pequeña pizza personal suprema (o deluxe) con `pimiento verde, champiñones, peperoni, cebolla morada y salami y la calentó en el micro y se sentó en la mesa a esperar a que estuviera, los demás se sentaron también.

-¿Dormiste bien Leonardo? –le preguntó su padre.

-Si, muchas gracias.

-Nos sorprendió verlos dormidos a los 4 en la misma cama –dijo Casey.

-Ese era el colchón que usábamos para dormir cuando éramos más pequeños –dijo Donnie.

-Y aun cupimos en el –dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

-Lo importante es que acompañaron a su hermano para que el no s sintiera solo –dijo el Sensei.

-Sí –volvió ha hablar Mike.

-En serio chicos, que jamás Habia visto a unos hermanos que se quisieran tanto como ustedes –dijo la pelirroja.

-Y a Leo lo adoramos –Mike abrazó a su hermano.

Ante ese abrazó Leo rió un poco y luego desprendiéndose con cuidado a su hermano –se dirigió al micro, quien ya Habia anunciado por medio de 5 timbrazos que lo que se estaba calentando ya estaba listo.

Leo se puso de pie y saco la pequeña pizza personal con cuidado y se la puso enfrente a Mike

-Pero… es tuya hermanito –le dijo Mike al verlo.

-No te preocupes yo te al quiero regalar, aparte se me antojó más lo que Donnie hizo de desayuno (este era blanquillo con longaniza).

-¿Estas seguro de eso? –Mike se giró a verlo.

-Por completo –le respondió y se sirvió un poco de blanquillo en un plato –Aparte ten esto –le dio unos chocolates.

-Esos chocolates me parecen familiares –dijo Raphael.

-Ya me lo imaginaba –le dijo Leo con ironía.

-¡¡¡Son los míos!!! –Dijo a la tortuga de azul de repente -¡¡Te has metido a mi recámara!!

-Sí –respondió leo sin pena Ya es hora de que el pagues a Mike todo lo que te has comido de él.

-Gracias Leo, tu si eres un buen hermanito –Mike guardo los chocolates, pero le dio a su hermano de azul uno.

-Dame esos chocolates Mike –Raphael extendió la mano.

-Ya te dije yo, que tienes que recompensarlo por todo lo que le has hecho.

-Velo por el lado bueno Rapha, Leo te ha volado los chocolates así que tendrá el que recompensarte –dijo Donnie.

-Cierto… Leo págame –Raph le extendió la mano.

-Te pagare, pero no con algo material y deberías de agradecer a Donnie de esto… aparte si no lo hago ahorita, más adelante ya no podré… -sin decir mas se acercó ala tortuga de rojo y lo besó en los labios dejando no sólo a el bastante sorprendido.

* * *

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno al parecer se me vienen por el momento mas ideas para lso capítulos de este fic que para lso otros dos que apenas comencé jajaja.

**Juanis:** Si, fue tierno y lindo que Leo besará a Rapha pero para la tortuga de rojo ha sido realmente una sorpresa.

**Mary:** Los 4 se ven como Ángeles durmiendo juntos jajajaja. Y si es bastante cruel a estas alturas comenzara pensar que hará Shredder si es que despierta dentro del cuerpo de nuestra tortuguita favorita

Ya he viso la película Turtles forever y me ha encantado incluso me han hecho reír muchoooo

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Leo se separó suavemente de los labios de Rapha y abrió los ojos poco a poco y luego le sonrió con calidez, la tortuga de rojo tenía la boca muy abierta por al impresión (los demás también, pero como la tortuga de rojo ninguno).

-Pero…. Pero –intento articular él.

-¿peroPero por que hice eso? _leo no dejaba de sonreír…. Bien hace tiempo a Donnie se le escapó decirme que yo te gustaba, que tú se lo habías dicho…. Y se que Donnie nunca miente Raph…. Y como tú también me gustas, decidí darme un poco de prisa para decírtelo antes de que pase lo que tenga que pasar… aparte yo…. Me hubiese gustado que tú… –ante esas palabras Leo bajo un poco la cabeza.

Raph supo interpretar ese gesto. A Leo le hubiese gustado que su primera vez hubiese sido con el, pero el destino se había ensañado cruelmente con él y le había hecho experimentar el más grande placer de su vida de una manera nada agradable y lo que Habia sido peor a manos de su cruel enemigo.

-No pienses en ello Leo –le susurro Raph en lo que lo abrazaba.

-Bien –dijo Mike ya recuperado de la impresión- ahora Raph tendrá que desquitarse con Donnie, por haberle dicho a Leo algo que tenía que guardar en secreto.

-Al contrario, es algo que le agradezco… y ya no necesito los chocolates Mike, quédatelos… ahora ya tengo algo mejor.

-Pues tuvieras o no a Leo, no planeaba regresártelos.

Ante eso todos rieron (Leo medio sonrió) y al terminar al cena entre Donnie y Mike levantaron la cocina y después se fueron con los demás a ver la película que Casey había traído.

Y si planeaba que la disfrutarían no era así…

La película en si trataba de una niña que era como un angel y que tenia a su familia y hermanos… pero un buen día la niña es engañada y poseida por un espiritu maligno….

El demonio despierta en ella y le hace que haga cosas no malas sino, lo peor que s ele puede hacer a ella… que matara a alguno miembros de su familia y amigos que al querían ayudar y los pocos que quedaban deciden terminar con ella.

Al ver tales escenas Leo dio un grito y se subió corriendo a su recámara.

-¡Leo! –dijo Mike al verlo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –NI Casey y ni Abril entendian.

Splinter y sus otros tres hijos se dirigieron a la recámara de la tortuga de azul.

Al entrar en ella vieron que Leo estaba tumbado en su cama boca abajo y que lloraba.

-Leo… hermanito –Mike se le acerco…

-Vamos Leo, todo esta bien… sólo era una tonta película…

-Y traida por el bestia de Casey –Rapha secundo a Donnie.

El aludido venia entrando con su novia…

-Esta recamara esta mas ordenada que la mía –dijo el humano al entrar y Rapha casi lo mata con la mirada ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir tal estupidez, sobre todo en el estado que su hermano (ahora pareja) se encontraba?

-¿Todo esta bien Leo? –le pregunto la mujer.

-¿Cómo va ha estar bien despues de todo lo que le ha pasado? –Rapha golpeó la pared con furia… quizás si eso no le hubiese pasado… Leo estaría sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

-Pero que es lo que ha pasado –Casey al igual que Abril querían una explicación.

-Sera mejor que vayamos ala sala y ahí les explicaré todo –el maestro Splinter les pidió que lo siguieran.

Cuando llegaron a la sala ambos humanos se sentaron y el maestro Splinter se puso un poco pensativo antes de confesar lo sucedido.

-Lo que ha pasado es sumamente doloroso Srita o'Neil, tanto que hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo decirlo.

¿Leonardo esta enfermo o algo? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-Ojala y estuviera enfermo, de esa manera lo ayudariamos más rapido –dijo Mikey.

-Entonces que es lo que tiene –quiso saber Casey.

-Leo esta poseído –respondió Donatello.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?, eso de las posesiones es pura fantasia.

-No… no lo es Sr Jones. Mi hijo realmente esta poseído.

-¿Y por quien?.-preguntó Abril.

-Shredder –ahora respondió Raphael y venía con Leo, quien se veía que aun tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Shredder? Eso no puedo creerlo.

-Pues velo creyendo Casey, el maldito desgraciado se ha adentrado en el cuerpo de mi hermano _Raph se sento junto a su hermano

-Estamos dentro de una historia de terror ¿verdad? –Por que si es asi, ya me asustaron –dijo Abril.

-No, no estamos en ninguna y por si fuera poco el desgraciado para apoderarse del cuerpo de mi hermano… lo violó… si tan sólo hubiera llegado a tiempo -¡Maldita Sea! –Raphael golpeo con furia la pared que tenía detrás.

-¿Cómo? –Abril y Casey se quedaron perfectos y vieron a Leo quien solo agacho la cabeza.

-Y los 4 ninjas del tribunal han encerrado a ese ser dentro del cuerpo de mi hermanito, para que no pueda manifestarse y es por eso el color de sus ojos y el collar que usa… y si llegase a quitarse ese pendiente Shredder se apoderaria de su alma.

-Bueno por una parte –Casey se giró a ver a Donnie –Por ahi se dice que es el que tiene el alma mas pura quien a final de cuentas resulta ser la persona más cruel y despiadada de todas.

-¡Mi hermanito no es malo! –grito Mike y Rapha veía a Casey como si quisiera matarlo.

-Yo solo he dicho lo que he oido por ahí .se defendio el humano.

-Pues no prestes tus oidos a tonterias… leo no es malo y se acabó –respondió Donatello.

-Este oigan… enserio que no necesito que me recuerden que puedo volverme malo –Hablo Leo con un susurro.

-Tu nunca serás malo -Mike lo abrazó.

-No podremos asegurarlo Mike…. No se si yo tarde o temprano me rinda ante esto.

-No hables así Leo, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte y cuidarte.

-Sensei ¿si yo me volviera malo, usted dejaría de quererme? –preguntó de repente y Splinter se puso de pie y se acercó a su hijo a quien le alzó el rostro conambas manos.

-Nunca hijo mío –le respondio y le beso la frente como solía hacerlo.

Leo medio sonrió.

-¿Seguimos viendo la película? –preguntó Casey.

-¡Estas loco! No permitire que Leo se siga sintiendo más mal –dijo Rapha.

-Bueno yo solo decía.

-Pues mejor no opines Casey –le dijo Mikey.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad de nueva NY en un edificio enorme que pertenecía a la foot clan, Chaplin se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro… durante esos días desde que el había tendido la trampa a Leo se preguntaba que rayos habia hecho.

-"leonardo es inocente de todo, no, no pudo haberle tendido una trampa así.. debia haber hablado con el, quizas yo estaba equivocado y Karai…

Y pensando justamente en la chica esta entro en el laboratorio del científico junto a Hun y el no la noto.

-"Aparte Leo es inteligente y astuto no creo que se haya dejado…

-¿En que piensas Chaplin? –ante el sonido de la voz de la chica el cientifico se sobresaltó un poco.

-¡Srita Karai! Lo siento no la vi llegar.

Ante eso Hun lanzó una sonrisita burlona.

-Te vez preocupado ¿acaso alguno de tus experimentos no está resultando bien?

-Oh no es eso Srita Karai.. es más no hay de que preocuparse… el esta bien –eso ultimo lo dijo sin pensar.

-¿El? ¿Quién el?...

-¿Eh? –Chaplin sorprendido se giro a verla.

-Dijiste que el estaba bien ¿Quién es el?.

-Nadie importante Srita Karai… usted… usted no se preocupe…

-Vaya, vaya así que estás nervioso ¿no será acaso Leonardo? –ante al pregunta de Hun Charly palideceó y al parecer Karai comenzó a pensar que algo nada agradable le estaba sucediendo a la tortuga de azul.

* * *

Continuará…


End file.
